Hiinaventures
by KurrydaJellydonut
Summary: One shots on our main character, Hiina, a master at a game which revolutionized the world....disclaimer: i do not own one piece or the cute little tralfamadorians!i wish i did though!
1. OMG ACE HAS A GF!

Ace smiled as he put his arm around her and said:

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend."

The Mugiwara no Kaizoku stared. Luffy was thinking 'Wow, he finally decided, out of his 100000000000 fangirls'. Sanji was thinking 'NOOO!!MELLORINE!!MELLORINE!!' Zoro was thinking 'She's not that bad but...WHY HER?' Nami was thinking the same as Zoro while Usopp and Chopper were thinking about cherries for some reason. Robin merely said:

"So you're Luffy's brother, Ace?"

"Yea..."

"Your girlfriend seems younger than Luffy, what's your name??"

"I'm...Hiina." the girl responded shyly

Luffy stared at her even more. 'She seems familiar...' he thought. Then, he remembered Makino's niece who was always in the hospital. Luffy had seen her once while Ace always vistied her when Makino went. Shanks had seen her once also. But wasn't she six years old at the time? He tilted his head and stratched it. How can that be her?? She'd be sixteen by now. Ace wouldn't date someone younger than Luffy. Or would he?

"Ace, what's the age difference between you and Hiina??" Luffy pondered

"Ummmmmmmm..." Was Ace's only response

"Cherriessssssss..." Usopp and Chopper said in unison

After a moment pause Robin asked also. This time Ace's response was:

"I plead the Fifth Amendment.No person shall be held to answer for a capital, or otherwise infamous crime, unless on a presentment or indictment of a Grand Jury, except in cases arising in the land or naval forces, or in the Militia, when in actual service in time of War or public danger; nor shall any person be subject for the same offense to be twice put in jeopardy of life or limb; nor shall be compelled in any criminal case to be a witness against himself, nor be deprived of life, liberty, or property, without due process of law; nor shall private property be taken for public use, without just compensation."

"Ummm...a language from this Earth please?" Luffy asked

Ace sighed "Okay," he took a deep breath "ME NO TALKY!"

"Cherriessssssss..." Usopp and Chopper said in unison

And the mystery continues...What IS Hiina's age? And will Usopp and Chopper stop thinking about cherries??Only I know!! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!BURNN!!BURNN ACE BURN!!!!!!


	2. Zoro of the FUNK!

Hiina was the new member of the Mugiwara no Kaizoku. She was the singer/dancer and musician of the crew and was a childhood friend of Zoro's!!The two had a secret. and it was going to be revealed today. TODAY!!

It was a normal day aboard the Thousand Sunny. Zoro was napping until suddenly he was awakened by a crew called the Funky Chunky Pirates. They had with them a PS2 and a large mat with arrows on it. They demanded someone play DDR with them or they'd kidnapp all of Franky's cola!!They were forced to accept.

On her way upstairs to meet her challengers, Hiina slipped and fell. She broke her ankle. While she was laying in bed she told Zoro it was time to reveal his secret. He couldn't refuse because Luffy gave the order to go against the Funky Chunky Pirates in DDR. Zoro sighed. He couldn't go against Luffy's orders. Zoro walked up the stairs and waited for destiny's judge to judge him.

-----------------

Zoro watched his opponent play. He knew that if his opponent got an A+ in Heavy mode, it would be all over. Oh no...oh yes. His opponent got B+. It was Zoro's turn.

Zoro stepped on the mat and chose his options. Song: Walk This Way, Mode: Heavy. The song started. He needed to focus. All that was all was the screen, the arrows and the mat. The arrows were his destiny, the arrows called to him. They were his mind, his soul and himself. The sweat, the pain, the power. It was rushing through him. Yes it was over. The adrenaline stopped. The panting started. The grade.

HA CHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT WAS A+!!!!YAAA!!ZORO OF THE FUNK PWNS AGAIN!!!OH YEAH!!!

"YAY!!!" said the whole crew.

And the Cola was saved!!!!!!!

AND I FOUND A LITTLE TRALFAMADORIAN IN MY CLOSET!!YAY GO TRALFAMADOR!!!YAY!!!!

the end (now deal with it!)


	3. TAKONO ARRIVES AND IM A LUMBERJACK!

"My name is yon yonson. I live in Winsconson. I work in a lumbermill there. The people i meet when i walk down the street ask 'What's your name?' And I say..." Sang the Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Franky chorus.

"Oh god. Hiina-san, why don't you sing a song???" Sanji asked

"okay. why not."

She sang this:

_Ohhh_

_I'm a lumberjack and I'm okay._

_I sleep all night and I work all day!_

"ANOTHER SONG." Zoro barked

The other song was:

_Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination!_

_And when he's tall he's what we call our_

_dinosaur sensation!_

"ANOTHER SONG!!" Nami exclaimed

She took out her guitar and played/sang:

_Passion in my eyes, I lived it everyday_

_But how could you go, and throw it all away?_

_In my dreams it's me and you,_

_and there I saw it all come true_

_As time went by faith in you grew,_

_So one thing's left for me to do  
_

_I feel it burn inside,_

_Burn in me like the rising sun_

_Lifted into the sk-_

**THUD!**

A girl who just fell out of the sky, slammed on deck

"Owwwwwww." she muttered, and fainted

"IT'S A GIRL!!" Sanji shouted.

"SANJI HAD A BABY?!" Luffy shouted

Zoro carried her down. 'Hey, isn't this-' he thought until he was cut off.

"Zoro, down here." Chopper motioned to the nearest bed.

A few hours later...

The girl was still sleeping. Sanji crept over to her and scrutinized her.

She had soft pink hair and a lite color skin, like his.

'SHE'S SO KAWAIIIIIIIII!!' He thought.

The girl woke with a start, looked at him and screamed.

Everyone came rushing down.

"SANJI! WTF DID YOU DO?!" Chopper screamed.

"Nothing, she just woke up and screamed."

"Hey I'm Takono. I like the Lumberjack Song and Peanut Butter." the girl said

"Hey Takono." Hiina said

"Sup Hiina?" Takono asked

"Nothing much."

"Hey Takono." Zoro said

"Sup Zoro of the Funk?"

"..."

"Oi! You know her!?" Luffy asked.

"Ya. We used to play DDR together." said Zoro

So Takono joined the crew, she entertained them with her randomness. Such as:

"Oi! Takono, tell me 10 things that come to your mind when I say SANJI!"

She replied (as if she were singing):

"1. rock-a-bye Sanji

2. His underwear's pink

3. He doesn't shower

4. Man does he STINK

5. When the mast breaks on him

6. It will fall

7. And dead will go Sanji

8. Like A

9. Meat Balllllllllll or

10. PICKLES FROM NEPTUNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

Luffy, Chopper, Usopp and Franky were rolling on the floor laughing, while Sanji was fuming with anger and Nami and Robin just laughed. Hiina and Zoro snuck into the basement while all this was happening to play DDR. (again. sigh)

* * *

Disclaimer:

Yon Yonson was from Slaughterhouse-Five

Lumberjack song is Monty Python

Barney is well...Barney

Last song was Betrayed by Avenged Sevenfold

and I borrowed the list from raifanaticTAKONO's sanji lullabye song in Member Number 9.


	4. from 4kids to FUNimation

"Yo, what happened to my voice??" Luffy asked no one in particular, because his voice sounded like Krillin from Dragonball Z.

"OMFG!!" Nami exclaimed, because her voice sounded like Hercule.

"GAHHH!!!NAMI-SWAN!!!I'M RUINED!!!" Sanji shrieked, because his voice was Pu'ar.

"SHITTY COOK SHUT UP!!!" Zoro barked, since his voice belonged to Bulma.

"This isn't so bad." Robin said calmly, since her voice was Chi Chi's.

"Ya think?!" Chopper shouted back because he was Piccolo.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!WHY AM I KID GOHAN?!?!?!?!??!" Franky shouted, and I guess that speaks for itself...

"IT'S OVER 9000!!!!!!!"oh wait, that's Ocean's Dub...here...

"NOOO!!KAMI!!!" Usopp said in Mr. Po Po's voice.

"Hey, I'm normal...?" Hiina said.

"YOU'RE AN OC!!!!" The rest shouted.

I don't think I'm ready to find out the FUNimation dub of One Piece...well, atleast it's not 4kids...thank goodness...

DISCLAIMER!!!!

I do not own FUNimation, 4kids, or DBZ

if you want to hear the voices go to youtube or dailymotion...


	5. stupid chapter 1

A zoroXoc fic...plz no flames...i was bored

* * *

Zoro watched Hiina as fiddled with her locket. He knew what was inside it anways...her "boyfriend". He thought about it for a moment and chuckled. Love, what a silly thing. 

Zoro sighed as he fell back asleep. He thought about one of his old friends, Hiina's cousin. She had black hair that was as soft as silk and shined beautifully.

WAITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!

contradictions!! CONTRADICTIONS!!!!THIS IS A CRAP STORY!!A CRAP STORY I SAYY!!!!ITS TOOO MUSHY GUSHY!!AHHH MUSHY GUSHYYY!!!IT BURNEZ!!!!IT BURNEZ I SAY!!!

now here's the real story:

Once upon a time i had a kitten, and the kitten had green hair!!!It's name was Zoro, and Zoro was an egostatistic snob who only knew how to sleep and put swords in his mou-

**Zoro**: HEY I HEARD THAT!!!

**Me**: Ummmm 'looks around' what did you hear?

oh well end of stupid chapter 1


	6. THE END OF ONE PIECE!

Zoro comes out of nowhere and kills Luffy. Nami, who was Luffy's girlfriend, gets mad and kills Zoro. Pikachu, being a good friend of Marimo, avenges him by electricuting Nami to death. Jack Sparrow, who was also in love with Nami, gets mad and kills Pikachu. Enel, being Pikachu's favorite cousin, shoots Jack Sparrow out of the sky and runs away. Sanji walks in the room and finds all the dead people. He then complains to Chuck Norris about Pikachu and Nami's death. When Chuck Norris hears that Pikachu is dead, he sends Mr. Rodgers to kill Jack Sparrow. Seeing that Jack Sparrow is dead, Mr. Rodgers instead revives Luffy and Nami to live happily ever after. THE END!

* * *

I originally wrote this for an alternate ending for a Romeo and Juliet comic book. Everywhere you see a One Piece character, it is a Romeo and Juliet character. got it dude? ok, Ja Ne! 


End file.
